Transgenic production of proteins in the mammary gland allows for the production of large amounts of proteins, including therapeutic proteins. However, the glycosylation pattern of proteins produced in the mammary gland sometimes differs from the glycosylation pattern of serum produced proteins. Methods to modify the glycosylation of mammary gland produced proteins are needed therefore.